


Cover for "Think Once, Think Twice" by fahye

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [54]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Think Once, Think Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342228) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/154827467302/think-once-think-twice-47k-m-first-one-to)


End file.
